As is generally known, imaging optics of a seeker mounted on a warhead are constrained by severe size, weight, and power (SWaP) limitations. These limitations impact the imaging capabilities of the seeker and, in particular, the field of view of the imaging optics. To obtain a wide field of view, techniques such as combining multiple camera images into a mosaic or using scanning optics are typically needed. Unfortunately, these techniques often require the use of devices that are bulky or consume large amounts of power. For instance, stitching scanned images together or combining images from multiple cameras often requires the use of computationally-intensive algorithms run in real-time that in turn require powerful processors. This often causes the devices to exceed the size, weight, and power budget allocated to the seeker.